Narmen's Backstory
by TheAllison
Summary: A little story I made for Name


The Back Story of Narmen

Part 1

Once, there was a girl named Keine. She was a beautiful, young girl and she was in love with history. Keine had a part time job at the library, she usually works in the mornings, but tonight she worked the night shift. It was 10 o'clock in the evening and the library was completely empty but Keine was still there, she locked up the doors, and was putting away some books. The lights started flickering. Keine didn't get worried, she knew that the library was old and one of the light bulbs may have been dying. Suddenly, a book on one of the shelves had fallen on the ground and then another on fell and another. The books were leading her somewhere, the office. Keine was frightened and yet, curious, she felt like she just had to follow the books. She walked inside the office and there on the table was a pie. She turned on the lights and saw a note next to the pie. Keine picked up the note and read it aloud. "I'm always here for you. Please don't be afraid of me, like everyone else." She was confused, she doesn't know who wrote the note nor know who had left a pie in the office. She looked at the note, then looked up at the pie. Keine loves pie but she decides not to eat it. She walks out the office and sees a man.

"Excuse me, sir, but the library is closed," Keine said shakily. The man didn't respond, all he did was turn around and looked at Keine. She took a step back, not knowing what the man would do.

"It's okay," the man finally responded, "I'm not here to check out a book."

"Then what are you doing here and how did you get in? I thought I had the doors locked." Keine was confused and frightened. She just stared in the man's eyes, they weren't normal, one was glowing and the other was just blue.

"Keine, you don't need to worry." He smiled at her. Keine was completely terrified. She didn't know how he knew her name or what was going on.

"Can I at least know who you are?" Keine needed to know who he was since he knows her.

"I forgot to introduce myself, that wasn't very nice. Well anyways, I'm Colli- Armen."

"Armen? I don't even know you, how the hell do you know who I am?" Keine started getting a little irritated and even more confused.

"Keine, I would love to stay and talk to you, but I have to do something right now. Oh and I hope you enjoy that pie I made for you. We'll talk later." Armen vanished.

Keine quickly grabbed her things and rushed home. She placed the pie on the counter and just sat down on the couch. "Who was that guy?" She thought to herself. She grabbed the note and looked at it. The note said not to be scared and she doesn't know if she should or not. Keine noticed that Armen is not normal. Not only from his eyes but how he got in and out of the library without opening the doors and how he knew her. Keine looked at the clock, it was 11, she decided to head to bed. She tied back her long blue and white hair. She laid down on her bed and began to fall asleep.

All of a sudden a vase fell and shattered. Keine woke up and check the living room. She looks down at the broken vase then looks around the living room. "What the hell?" Keine thought she had left a window open and the breeze had pushed the vase.

"I'm sorry, Keine. I didn't mean to startle you." Keine slowly turned around to see Armen leaning against the wall. "Do you want me to clean that up for you?" Keine didn't answer, she just stood there in shock. "Keine, you don't need to be afraid."

"What do you want, Armen?" Keine scarcely asked.

"I just want to hang out with you." He answered.

"I don't know who you are. You just randomly showed up in the library and scared the living shit out of me."

"Didn't you read my note? I thought I told you not to be afraid, so don't be."

"Are you kidding me right now? You're telling me not to be afraid, but you have a messed up eye, you somehow got in and out of the library without opening the damn doors, and you know who I am even though I have never met you before in my life. Do you honestly think I wouldn't be afraid of you?" Keine was getting annoyed already. "You need to just leave me alone. For all I know, you're just a damn stalker."

"Keine, you listen to me and you listen good, if you talk to me like that, I will pull out your intestines from your throat- No! I didn't mean that!" Armen started to panic. "Collin, shut up!" Armen vanished. Keine's heart started pounding, she ran in her room, and put on her blue dress. She called her friends Alex and Madison.

"Alex, Madison, can you guys meet me at my place?" Keine asked. For about 20 minutes, Keine impatiently waited for Alex and Madison.

"Where the hell were you two?" Keine asked angrily asked.

"We stopped by at Starbucks. Here, we got you a drink, it's passion tea lemonade." Madison handed Keine a drink while Alex sipped her pumpkin spice latte. "I don't even know if you like this, but you know, it's always good to try something new, right?"

"I don't care about the damn drink! I called you guys over because I have this little problem going on with a stalker." Keine snapped.

Alex put down her drink, "A stalker? Does he just follow you around?"

"Not only that, he randomly appears in my house and starts talking to me. Another weird thing is his eyes."

"What do you mean his eyes?" Alex didn't really understand how someone's eyes could be weird.

Keine started to explain everything to Alex and Madison, "Well, one of his eyes is an ocean-like blue and his other eye doesn't even have a color, it just glows."

Madison asked, "Uh Keine, are you sure you're not imagining some random shit?"

"Do you honestly think I'm making this up?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Alex answered. "Keine, you always try to pull something with us, you need to stop crying wolf."

"I'm not making this one up. His name is Armen and he acts like he has two personalities." Keine tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, some guy with a glowing eye and two personalities randomly appears in your house and just has a nice little conversation with you. That makes so much sense." Madison was getting tired of what she thought was complete B.S. Keine's sink turned on. "What the hell? Who else did you invite over?"

"No one just you and Alex." They all rushed to the kitchen and saw a man standing in Keine's kitchen, holding a knife. Keine whispered to herself, "God dammit, Armen."

"Oh Keine, I didn't know you had guests over." Armen slowly put the knife down and turned off the sink. Alex and Madison stood there in shock to find out that the man Keine was talking about was real. "So should we get to know each other? I'll go first, you can call me Armen and I enjoy watching people burn or be tortured."

"That was a joke, right?" Madison nervously asked.

"Yeah, that was a joke, I don't even know why I said that." Armen started to sweat. Madison seemed to be calm after he said that. "No, I really did mean that. If you ask another question maybe I'll even burn you." Armen smirked. "Shut the hell up, Collin! No one was talking to you! Shit, I have to go." Armen vanished once again.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex asked with a tear falling down her cheek. "He said Collin, and he also said he was Armen."

"That's what I meant when I said he acts like he has two personalities." Keine said with an annoyed tone. "I swear, you two will never believe a thing I say."

"Sorry." Madison and Alex both apologized. "Is he really going to burn me?" Madison cried.

"He said he was going to pull my intestines out from my throat, I'm not sure to be completely honest with you, Madison." Keine said with sorrow.

"Jesus Christ, if Armen let's his other personality that I guess he call, Collin, I feel like he would actually start to kill people." Rainbow cried.

"Well hopefully that doesn't happen, I guess he can contain Collin when he's happy and doesn't worry so much." Keine theorized. "Shit, I forgot that I have to go to work at 12. Thanks for the drink and for coming over. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye Keine." Alex and Madison sat back in their car and drove off.

Armen sat on the roof of a hospital. "Collin, what are you doing? Why are we at this hospital?" Armen nervously talked to himself.

"We're here to do what we always do, watch innocent people burn and take some away with us to watch them suffer in hell." Collin responded.

"Stop! Stop! You can't keep making me do this. I don't want to kill people. I don't even get how it amuses you, Collin."

"Armen, you need to stop talking and just watch. You'll understand when you start to get used to it. Mom and dad didn't understand, and look what happened to them."

Armen started to tear up, "Shut the hell up, Collin. You little piece of shit, let me take over!"

"The only thing you did when you somehow took over was go and talk to Keine. You should appreciate that I'm making you stronger from keeping you away from her. Forget her and let us watch these people burn." Collin jumped down from the roof, kneeled down, and took out the gasoline he hide behind the hospital.

"Collin, stop!" Armen screamed.

"Shut up Armen, I'm taking over." Collin took full control and started to pour the gasoline behind the hospital. He took out some matches, lit them, and threw them onto the gasoline. A giant flare of fire burst and spread to the hospital. All Armen could do was watch. He screamed inside "Collin! Please stop!" The sound of screaming and crying children made Collin smirk. "See Armen, isn't this nice." Collin began to chuckle and watched the hospital and the people inside burn. Armen began to scream inside, "Collin, you piece of shit!" Armen tried to take some control over his own body, but it was no use. "Armen, you can't take control. Do you know why? Because you're weak, too caring. If you want control then you need to be cruel and violent. Actually, I have a great way to get you to become cruel. We should pay a little visit to Keine. Oh don't worry, you won't do any talking, Armen. I'll be talking to her. Who knows what I'll do to her, but it's to make you stronger, Armen. So don't take it the wrong way. You'll thank me later." Armen screamed inside once again, "Leave her alone, Collin! Don't hurt her!"

Keine was all ready to go to work, she sat in her car, and drove to the library. She made it just in time. "Wait, why isn't anyone here?" She thought to herself, "Not even the other librarians are here."

"Hello?" Keine called out.

"Hello, Keine." Collin said with that smirk still on his face.

"What do you want, Armen?" Keine asked, thinking that it was Armen doing the talking.

"Nothing really, I wanted to pay you a little visit." Collin got a closer to Keine and she backed away. "Keine, come here."

"No thanks, I like talking from a distance." She replied. Collin appeared behind Keine. "What the hell? How did you do that?"

"Keine, stop asking so many questions." Collin demanded. He held the jug of gasoline he used to burn the hospital behind his back. "Keine, I don't believe that you watched the news."

"I was in a hurry, I didn't really have time to watch it." She said with her annoyed tone.

"Here Keine, hold this." He handed Keine a match that was dipped in gasoline.

"No thanks, Armen." She pushed away the match.

"That was a demand, I didn't ask if you wanted to hold it." He snapped. Keine didn't touch the match. "Keine, hold the god damn match."

"Armen, I know that I only known you for like two days, not even, but you don't act like this." Keine was curios of his behavior.

"Holy hell, you know what?" Collin started pouring the gasoline around Keine. and lit a match.

"What the hell are you doing?" Keine screamed. "You're Armen's other personality, Collin."

"Actually he's my younger brother, and I'm trying to teach him how to be a cruel, strong person and you're getting in his way." Keine looked at Collin's ocean-blue eye and saw a kind person.

"Armen, stop" Keine cried. "Make him stop."

"It's disgusting how you think that being kind will actually make a difference. Armen can't do anything right now, he's a weak person, he's always been weak." Collin smirked once again.

"I wasn't talking to you." Keine snapped at him.

"You're getting on my nerves." Collin drops the lit match onto the gasoline. Keine steps away from the gasoline and sees it burst into a giant flare of fire. "Keine, I won't kill you, I'll let Armen do it, since he's the one who needs to be strong. I'll let him talk but he won't be in control." The fire was slowly spreading around, Keine kept stepping back from the fire.

"Screw you, Collin!" Armen shouted.

"Armen, why can't you take back control?" Keine scarcely asked.

"Didn't you hear him? I'm not strong enough to actually take control over my own body. He's just a lot stronger than me," Armen convinced. The fire grew and spread even more. It caught up to Keine and burned her leg.

Keine whelped in pain, "God dammit!" She looked down at her leg and sees her leg began boil, it was an enormous red-black spot that actually started to throb so much that she could see it. It was a grotesque sighting for Keine, but that was the least of her worries right now.

Armen looked at Keine's burnt leg, "Oh God no!" Armen cried, "Stop hurting her!" Armen began to beg for Collin to stop hurting Keine, but of course Collin wouldn't listen. Armen began to scream at him, "Collin, stop now!" Armen heard inside his head. "Armen, you're making a fool out of yourself, you should already know that I don't take pity, even for you." Armen shed a tear from just listening to Collin and looking at Keine's leg. Armen looked up at Keine, "Keine, I'm sorry I lied."

She looked back up at Armen, "What do you mean?" She questioned while holding her burnt leg.

"I said that I wouldn't hurt you and that you shouldn't have been afraid, I was wrong. I should've just left you alone and not have gotten you in this situation." Armen shed another tear. Collin just stood there making Armen watch the fire get closer and closer to Keine, slowly burning her.

"Armen, I know it's not your fault." Keine tried to comfort him even though she is the one in need.

Collin took over, "Okay, okay this is getting boring, let's have a little more fun. The sun isn't really needed right now." Collin somehow changed the time in an instant. It was then 12 a.m.

Keine looked outside, "Oh god no." she knew something even worse was going to happen. Keine grabbed a big lock of hair, and saw it changing green, "No, no, no," she touched the top of her head and felt her horns coming out.

Armen took control, "Keine, what's happening to you?" Collin was surprised that he was able to take control. Keine giggled, and the fire caught up to her once again. Keine was on fire, but it didn't even seem like she noticed. "Keine?" Armen asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Keine smiled and looked at Collin's eye. "Doesn't he want to come out anymore?" she asked in a calm manner.

Collin took over once again and Armen felt annoyed of him, "What the hell?! Why wont you die?!" He was truly confused and irritated that Keine wouldn't just die and be done with already.

"I don't know." She walked through the fire towards Collin. "It just doesn't hurt, it is warm, but it's not hot enough to kill this part of me." Keine seemed very different. She used to be afraid of Collin but she's just walking towards him now through fire. That was obviously not normal and Armen noticed.

"Your attitude and your tone has changed, Keine, I like it this way." Collin gave a little smile to her. Armen felt pretty uncomfortable in his position.

"Well, I'm a different person at night." Keine admitted.

Armen took over once again, Collin was amazed that he was able to take control again, he was starting to think that he, himself was getting weak. "Keine, this isn't you. You shouldn't be talking to Collin. He's trying to kill you! Just go before you actually get hurt again." Armen said caringly.

"Armen, I don't need you to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself." Keine snapped at him. Part of Keine's hair was turning blue again, "Armen, I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner." Keine said.

"Yeah, it would've been good to know that you're sort of like me. Can you control that side?" Armen just started a normal conversation with Keine. Collin didn't want to get involve so he can learn a little more about Keine. He was even thinking to let her live because of her other side.

"Well, actually, my good side stays when it's day and that side takes over at night. Right now I'm trying pretty hard for her not to take ove-" Keine just stopped in the middle of her sentence. The blue part of her hair was turning green again and her blue eyes began to change back to red. "That's enough of that." Keine looked at Armen then walked towards the door.

Since Keine's other side was out again, Collin took over. "Keine, I never knew about this side of you. This one is much better than your other one. Why don't you take over more often?" Collin actually enjoyed talking to Keine, well her bad side.

She turns around, "I would, but I have more control of my good side at night and it's hard to turn into this." She admitted.

"Keine, I could always leave it night for you." Collin was offering something kind for Keine. Armen sat there knowing that Collin liked this side of Keine, a lot. Inside their head, Collin heard Armen saying, "You like her. Hah, now look who's weak." All Collin could say was, "Shut up, Armen." Armen just started laughing at him. "Armen, will you shut up?" Collin asked as a serious question, "What would it take to keep you quiet?"

Armen began to think and thought of something , "Well, you know what I would love?"

He asked his rhetorical question, "I would appreciate it if I could take over once in a while, just for a while." Armen asked while Collin was walking around with Keine. "How about no." Collin replied, "I could leave you like this and that way you can't tell anyone." Armen just stayed quiet for a while, "I don't like that idea.." Armen said. "I really don't care." Collin said back. "Collin, you do realize that I'm able to take control for a bit, I'm pretty sure that you noticed." Armen started feeling confidant. "You annoy m so much." Collin and Armen just began to bicker like brothers, well because they are brothers.

The Sun began to rise, Keine's hair and eyes began to change back blue. She looked around and she was confused because Collin was standing pretty close to her. She looked up at him, "Uh?" she stood there with no words.

Collin looked down at Keine, "God dammit." Keine was even more confused because he didn't hurt her, he just sat down on a bench and looked at Keine. Armen then started to talk, "That was an adventure. I don't really want to do that again." He said. He looked down at Keine's leg, it still had that burn on it, but it didn't seem like she even remembered it was there. "Keine." Armen said.

"Hm? what?" She asked.

Armen was thinking of a way to ask Keine if they could have a picnic. "There's a little area over there that isn't blown up or burned yet. Do you want to go and have breakfast there? Before Collin thinks of something stupid.

Keine laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like plan."

"Okay, good, good. Just one minor thing. Um yeah, I don't know how to cook breakfast.. Or anything really." Armen just stood there awkwardly and he knows that Collin is just laughing at him or he's just really embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I don't know how to cook either. Keine laughed.

"Then what do we do?" Armen tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't know. Do we go to IHOP now?" Keine tried to keep a straight face as well.

"Hah, yea okay." Armen laughed.

"I would ask Alex and Madison to come, but I don't know why but I have always been thinking that someone has been needing to take me out for a picnic for a while." Keine said.

THE

END


End file.
